Will's First REAL Father's Day
by nicole10493
Summary: It's a coincidence that Will's first day with his family after being CotFD was Father's Day. However, this was nothing like Will had imagined...or wanted to imagine, for his son wanted to discuss something he was not ready to talk about yet...


It was the usual bright and cheerful morning in the Caribbean. However, this morning was extra cheerful in the Turner household for it was an important morning: it was the first morning that husband and father William Turner II was with his family in their little cottage on Shipwreck Island.

Ten years prior, Will Turner had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, causing him to replace said sea demon and become the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _After ten years of being captain, Will was able to return to his family for good. Captain Turner and his wife, Elizabeth, planned to end their abstinence with festivities that lasted from their son's bedtime well into the night.

However, what happened the morning after said late-night festivities, this morning, was not expected and gave poor Will a shocker….

* * *

"Dad?"

Will looked at his son as he set down his cup of coffee. "Yes?"

"What was going on last night?" asked the innocent-looking, nine year old boy.

Will paled as the blood escaped his face. _Please don't let it be what I think it is! Please, oh please, oh please! _"What do you mean, Liam?"

Liam clarified, "Well, I went downstairs to fetch myself some water when I heard some strange noises coming from you and Mum."

_Oh, great, _thought Will. _What do I tell him? _"Ummm…."

But nine-year old Liam said, "Mostly from Mum, actually. At first, I thought she was crying, but then she kept saying, 'OOH YEAH! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!' and I got really confused..."

"Are you _sure _you weren't just dreaming?" asked a nervous Will, killing himself on the inside a thousand times over.

"No," Liam said. Unfortunately for Will, his son wasn't lying. "I was seriously awake."

Will thought to himself, _How can my day get any worse…?_

_Take a sip of coffee, Will. That might help calm your nerves down, _thought the poor captain. But before the cup could even reach his lips, his son asked, "What did you do wrong?"

"_Wrong_?" repeated Will, who was able to take a few sips of his strong coffee.

"Well," continued the talkative, curious boy, "at one point, Mum said, 'You're a very bad boy!', and then there was all this _moaning _and _groaning _and 'OOOOHHH' and 'AHHH' and-"

Before he could choke on his coffee, Will interrupted, "I _think _you must've been dreaming, son."

"No. I wasn't," Liam responded. _Why does he keep on saying I was dreaming? It's not like it's anything bad…or is it? Well, all the more reason to find out what was going on! Right? _

Meanwhile, Liam's father was thinking, _Come on, Will! Change the subject! Change it to anything! _ANYTHING_!_

"Umm…shouldn't we go see the sunset at the docks tonight?" he asked, hoping his son wouldn't dare change the subject to what it was originally.

"Boy, you must've been giving Mum a _damn good_ seeing to. What does it mean by that?"

Even though Liam had basically mumbled, his father was able to pick up on what his son had said, which shocked him.

"HA!" exclaimed Will, trying to laugh the serious matter off. "I have no idea." He took another sip of his hot coffee.

At what seemed to be the worst time, Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, seeing her two "Williams" at the table. Will almost dropped his cup of coffee as little Liam got up and quickly went to his mother, "Mum?"

Before the woman could respond to her son's calling, Will had grabbed their son's arm, which jerked him back to the table and practically pushed him back down in his seat.

In a lowered tone so Elizabeth couldn't hear him, Will strictly whispered to his son, "Five pounds."

"What?" asked a confused Liam_. It can't be that bad to ask Mum about this, can it? Besides, it deals with her, too! _His attention went back to his father as he whispered,

"I'll give you five pounds if you never mention this again."

"Ten," bargained Liam.

"Done."

* * *

**A/N**

First of all: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!

Okay, so y'all are probably wondering what caused me to write THIS over every other possibility.

Well, on YouTube, I'm having a POTC Comedy Contest, and one of my entries inspired me to do my own vid with the same audio, different clips (I attached my vid on my profile, FYI. :D). Well, I decided, "Why not go ahead and do a oneshot for Father's Day of this? Besides, I wasn't able to finish and upload my Mother's Day one, so that helped boost me to get this one done. :D Not only that, but I decided I'm in a desperate need for some comedy in my laugh as of late.

Well, tell me what you think! And don't forget to review!I want to see if this was worth it!

Take care in all you do,

grecianxpiratex07


End file.
